


The Best Ship of All

by fionnabhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionnabhair/pseuds/fionnabhair
Summary: "Shared joy is a double joy; shared sorrow is half a sorrow."  The development of Hermione and Ginny's relationship, a friendship left mainly off the page in the novels.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger had never had many female friends. She got on fairly well with her roommates, Lavender and Parvati, but they seemed to live in each other’s pockets a lot, and there certainly wasn’t space for her. She didn’t mind really – Harry and Ron were the best mates a girl could ask for, and over the years she had rather begun to think that really, girls could be quite silly and shallow, and why would anyone even want to be friends with them? True, Harry and Ron hadn’t been exactly wonderful throughout her third year, but she preferred not to think about that – it had only been a temporary glitch. She had reasoned this out carefully many times, and Ron’s invitation to the World Cup served only to confirm her hypothesis.

So it came as something of a surprise when, the second Hermione entered the house, Ginny Weasley elbowed her way past Ron and actually grabbed her arm, pulling her up to the third floor. Ron simply shrugged his shoulders and tossed Crookshanks out the back door as Hermione gazed at him helplessly.

Ginny chattered to her in a way that was both charming and slightly disconcerting. “I’m so glad you’re here, it’s been nothing but boys, and boy talk all summer, and Ron telling me over and over that the Cannons will win this year – and then of course, there was all that bother with the twins. I think it’s cool, but don’t say anything like that around Mum – you don’t know how she gets. Ron isn’t allowed in my room by the way – he breaks things. He doesn’t mean to, but he broke so many last summer that Mum lost her temper and said he couldn’t come in anymore.”

Ginny’s room was quite small, with just enough room for a bed, a camp bed, a wardrobe and a small desk. The walls were painted a cool apple green, and there was a small shelf of well-thumbed paperback novels above the desk. There wasn’t a frill or a ribbon in sight, and Hermione found herself liking it.

She looked out the window, to see Crookshanks chasing what looked like a potato on legs, as Ginny continued. “Of course, I told Mum that since you’re here, we really should have more long towels, cause there’s two of us now, so she said she’ll put them aside for us.”

Hermione blinked. “Why?”

Ginny tossed her head. “Oh, the boys always take them, and I’ve got to use the small ones, you know, that only barely cover everything – not that it matters – I don’t really have anything yet, not like you, but it would be so embarrassing if… well, you can imagine.”

“I don’t get it – it’s only your brothers.”

“And Harry. I don’t want him seeing me…like that.”

Hermione felt excitement quicken her stomach. “Harry’s coming?”

Ginny started to study a stuffed animal intently. “Yeah,” she said. “They’ve probably gone to get him already.”

“What? But I…”

“You wouldn’t have wanted to go Hermione. His relatives are horrible. Ron says they actually tried to starve him once. Besides, I wanted to show you my room.”

Ginny grinned at her, and Hermione smiled back uncertainly. Ginny had been very nice to her when she’d been fighting with Ron and Harry, but Hermione wasn’t sure they were actually friends. Ginny hung around with a group of girls from her own year, and even had the stereotypical ‘best friend’ that Hermione had never had – a dark-skinned girl called Louise. Hermione didn’t really know them, except to see, although Ginny had asked her to sit with them, she had never quite worked up the courage to test if the invitation was genuine.

Ginny seemed to sense her disquiet, for she added, “I’m not sure Mum would have let you go anyway. They’ve gone by Floo, and you’ve never gone before, have you? I mean, after Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley his first time, I don’t think she’d want…well…”

Ginny’s voice trailed off, and Hermione had to swallow a surge of irritation. Why she had to talk like that, as if Hermione didn’t already know these things…Ginny seemed to firm her shoulders, before saying defiantly, “I mean, if you want to go downstairs and wait for them, that’s okay. I don’t want to bore you.”

There was an odd look on Ginny’s face; slightly scared, as though she thought Hermione might be angry, but also quite firm. She didn’t want Hermione to do her any favours. Hermione realised that perhaps she’d been a bit rude, and she sat down on the camp bed, saying, “How was your summer?”

Ginny smiled, and just as with Ron, Hermione felt a crazy urge to beam right back. Ginny shrugged and said, “Oh it’s been pretty good. Bill and Charlie took me to the Uganda match. It was brilliant, even if it was a bit… Have you met Bill? You’ll like him, he’s really cool. He gives us all hope we won’t turn out like Percy… We’re sharing a tent at the World Cup you know, and I talk in my sleep, so if I get started and it annoys you, you can just poke me in the stomach or something. I won’t mind.”

Ginny winked at her, and suddenly Hermione found herself relaxing. Ginny was light and bright and friendly in a way that usually put her slightly on guard, because, after all, why would such a girl want to be friends with her? But, Ginny seemed completely sincere, and she was actually a lot of fun.

They ended up chatting for nearly half an hour before going downstairs. It was the first time Hermione had had a real chance to talk with Ginny since that horrible day in third year, and she enjoyed it. Talking with a girl was different – Ginny understood things in a way that was refreshing after Ron and Harry. Still, it wasn’t until she blushed strawberry red upon seeing Harry smile at her, that Hermione realised she could really like this girl.

 

Author’s Note

This story picks up a thread I began in Essential Medicine For Ordinary Witches, which I suggest you read. It is not a sequel exactly, but the two stories exist in the same universe. The title for this story comes from an anonymous quote: “There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship.”


	2. Ch 2

Hermione had eaten a late dinner on the Thursday night of her first week back, and she was rushing to get back to the Common Room before curfew. She felt rather tired, but also elated, with that joy that only came when an inspiration had proven to be just as brilliant as she had hoped. She knew her Society was going to be a success.

Hermione was so excited, she hardly noticed Ginny standing outside Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. When it finally dawned on her what she was seeing, she came to a sudden stop, and doubled back. Ginny’s hand was tracing the letters of the Heir of Slytherin’s message, and when she turned to look at Hermione, her face was guilty. She looked strangely…old, and Hermione realised uncomfortably just whom she resembled. The only other person she knew with such eyes was Harry, and even he did not look so haunted as Ginny did at that moment.

Trying to keep her voice kind, Hermione said, "Ginny? What are you doing?"

Moving abruptly from her frozen position, Ginny pulled Hermione into the bathroom with surprising strength. "All right," she said, "I’ll tell you. But you have to promise not to…freak out, okay?"

Hermione nodded, feeling rather as if Ginny was the older, but curious all the same.

Ginny continued, her tone urgent and her face rather white. "It’s…see, the thing is, Hermione, every time I see that writing, it upsets me, and I remember everything that happened…my first year. And I’m sick of it. I can’t keep being scared of a wall – I won’t. So, before we came back, I decided I was going to keep coming back to all the places that remind of…Riddle, until they don’t scare me anymore."

Hermione nodded numbly. This was rather shocking. Ginny’s voice grew fierce as she said, "And you can’t tell Ron…or Harry, or anybody… He wouldn’t understand, and it’ll just upset him and then…"

"Okay – I won’t. But, Ginny, I thought…I thought you were okay once Harry…"

Her voice trailed off. She’d never asked – and she was willingly to bet that Ron hadn’t either. As for Harry, well…she wasn’t quite so sure about that one; he always seemed to be aware of Ginny, she’d seen him pick her out of a crowd dozens of times, most of them without speaking, but whether he’d ever actually spoken to her about it…

Ginny sighed, moving to lean against the wall. "I am okay, Hermione. Really. It’s just, can you be okay and not okay at the same time?"

"I don’t know."

"It’s just, last year…you know, I kept telling myself – don’t think about it, just don’t think about it, because I couldn’t have. I don’t think, anyway." The words were pouring from Ginny in a great gush, and Hermione wondered how long she’d been keeping them in. "I felt as though, if I thought about it, I’d collapse, so I never did. But it’s not like that now – I can think about it, so I have to, you understand? And if I think about it long enough, and hard enough, then maybe it’ll stop hurting."

Ginny’s uniform was neat, though a little worn, and her skin glowed, and Hermione could see the reflection of the lamplight in her hair, but for the first time she felt not a trace of envy. At least she could feel safe in her own body.

She was dumbstruck – still struggling for something to say when Ginny put her hands to her face and took three deep, shuddering breaths. Slowly, Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some small comfort.

Ginny brought her hands down, and gave Hermione a broad smile – the kind of smile that said ‘I’m okay. Now let’s stop talking about it.’

Hermione sighed and said, "It’s just, I don’t know what to tell you."

Ginny laughed satirically. "It’s okay – not too many people can identify with being possessed by You-Know-Who. The only other one I’ve heard of is dead."

Hermione risked it. "I’m sure it’ll happen to Harry soon enough."

Ginny caught her eye, and they both burst out laughing, though why Hermione wasn’t exactly sure – it certainly wasn’t a humorous prospect. Ginny went over to the sink and dabbed some water on her face, before saying, "You don’t need to worry, Hermione. I don’t really want to talk to anyone about it – it’s just there, and it has to be done, and I’m doing it, and I really am fine."

"I just want to help."

Ginny gave her a ghost of a smile, and said, "I know. And you have. I can’t exactly tell Louise, or…any of the others this stuff. It’s not really made for sharing over a Chocolate Frog is it?"

They made their way out of the bathroom as Hermione said, "Okay then. And if you ever need to…talk, well, you can find me, you know."

"Thanks, Hermione."

A brief silence fell between them, but it was kindly rather than awkward, and soon Ginny said, "So, how’s the first week treated you?"

She sighed. "It’s been busy, with all our homework and studying and everything – and then of course I’ve been researching about the enslavement of House Elves, and do you know, Ginny, it’s been going on for centuries! Innocent creatures being forced into servitude, just because…because…"

"They’re small and hairy?"

Hermione seized on this show of support. "Exactly! Don’t you think that’s outrageous! Don’t you think someone should do something about it?"

Ginny looked at her warily and said, "What do you have in mind?"

Hermione pulled out the box of the brand new badges that she’d spent so long on, and showed one to her. Ginny’s expression grew ever more dubious as Hermione explained the aims of S.P.E.W. but she listened to her without interruption, before asking, "But, isn’t this a bit…putting the cart before the horse?"

Hermione drew herself up to her full height (a whole three inches taller than Ginny) and said, "What do you mean?"

Ginny obviously sensed that she’d made a gaffe, for she seemed to retreat a little. "It’s not that I don’t agree with you, Hermione, I do. Really… but, isn’t getting a Ministry representative…well, don’t you need to do something else first?"

"Such as?"

"Well, Dad always said that House Elves like their jobs…"

"Enslavement."

"Okay, enslavement…anyway, they’re pretty powerful creatures, Hermione. Don’t they need to realise that they can be free, and that they’d like it, before you start pushing for equal representation in the Ministry?"

"But they’re just brainwashed Ginny."

"I know – I don’t know, maybe I’m wrong. You’re much cleverer than me. I was just saying."

They were almost at the portrait hole, and Hermione couldn’t resist saying, "Well, I’m going to tell Harry and Ron now, and I’m sure they’ll agree with me."

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Her tone was quite conciliatory, and Hermione relented a little mentally. Everyone was entitled to their point of view after all. She was glad when Ginny said, "You know, you should have dinner with me some night – we’ll never get to talk otherwise."

Hermione glanced at her. "I’d like that," she said.

"Great then. Some night when they’re being a bit stupid, just come and sit with us."

Slyly, Hermione said, "You could always come sit with us for a night."

Ginny looked at her affectionately, but said, "Don’t be silly, Hermione. I’d only be in the way."

Hermione was about to protest this, when Ron caught sight of her, and gestured for her to join him and Harry, before giving Ginny an irritated look. She opened her mouth to say…something, apologise maybe, but Ginny beat her to the punch.

"It’s okay, Hermione, honestly. I better go – I’ve got an Astronomy class to prepare for. Talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Do."

Ginny walked away, and Hermione went to join her two best friends in the world, feeling that maybe, just maybe, she was on her way to making a third.


	3. Ch 3

"I suppose the Slytherins have been having a field day?" Ginny said, scowling at the other house’s table.

Hermione picked at her food – everything seemed strangely unappetising today. "Yeah," she said, "Pansy Parkinson’s been taking every opportunity. I can’t even go into a bathroom without…"

Ginny waved a hand, as if brushing something out of Hermione’s face. "Just ignore the lot of them Hermione. They’re only jealous."

"Of what? Getting publicly humiliated?"

Ginny laughed, shaking her long hair out down her back. Hermione couldn’t help but smile as she said, "Oh, you know, being the school champion’s girlfriend, especially when the school champion is Harry Potter, and good-looking…"

She sealed her lips suddenly, and looked at Hermione as though to see if she’d noticed. She looked uncharacteristically shy, and Hermione felt a surge of irritation. She could not deal with this now.

"Ginny," she said, "If this is about you fancying Harry, I’ve known about that for ages."

Ginny looked her dead in the eye. "Of course you did," she said, "Everybody does. But it would only be polite to pretend you didn’t."

Hermione flushed. "Sorry."

"That’s all right."

"It’s just, Ron and Harry still aren’t speaking, and hearing all those girls say that Harry’s girlfriend couldn’t possibly be me, because she’s ‘stunningly pretty’..."

Ginny looked at her severely. "Hermione – don’t be stupid."

 

"What?"

"You are pretty."

"Ginny, it’s nice of you to say, but I know I’m not." Hermione said, thinking miserably of her bushy hair and massive teeth.

"Yes, you are. I mean it Hermione… Eat your dessert, okay?"

Ginny pushed a slice of chocolate cake onto her plate and said, "Bill told me something this summer."

Her voice trailed off and Hermione said impatiently, "What?"

"He told me that most girls don’t know it, but nearly all girls are pretty. And anyway, when it comes down to it, despite what boys might say, no one falls in love with a face. Unless they’re crazy. And you wouldn’t want a crazy boyfriend."

Hermione scoffed, not wanting to believe it was true. "He was just saying that."

"No he wasn’t! I mean, yeah, it was good to hear, after Fred and George spent like six hours talking about bloody Veela, but…Bill wouldn’t lie to me."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. I hope so. It’s the only good thing I’ve heard this week." Something in Ginny’s words had awoken an incredibly strong yearning within her to have someone look at her like she was female, and pretty, and desirable. She was fifteen years old; she wore earrings now, and could make her mass of hair look nice, if she really tried, and still…she had never had a boy look at her like she was anything special. Instead, Ron treated her like she was a Quaffle; not that it mattered, Ron was just a friend, and a stupidly stubborn friend at that, but Hermione had to admit in her deepest, darkest self, after seeing his reaction to Fleur Delacour, that his complete indifference to her did sting.

"Are they really that bad?"

Hermione rubbed her head at the question – the mere thought of either Harry and Ron seemed induce a headache these days. "Oh," she said, "They’re not that bad. They’re appalling. Harry mopes around the place all the time, and really I’m trying to help him, but nothing seems to cheer him up, not when I tried to help him with his Summoning Charms, and as for Ron…"

Her voice trailed off. Somehow, Hermione felt it would be bad form to bad-mouth Ron to his sister, but Ginny thankfully was sympathetic, and said, "Is he still being stupid about the Goblet?"

Hermione nodded. "I don’t know what his problem is, Ginny. I mean, I’ve told him, and told him, but he just won’t listen to sense. I mean, it’s perfectly obvious that Harry never put his name in, but does that matter to Ron? No."

Ginny sighed, and said, "It’s just what he’s like…Percy and Charlie are exactly the same. Completely stubborn, if they get a bee in their bonnet, there’s just no talking to them."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, this is something Ron and Percy and Charlie do, is it?"

Ginny looked indignant. "Hey," she said, "I might do it too, but I’m not nearly as bad. At least I realise when I’m being a brat."

"I wish Ron did," Hermione said glumly, "It’d make things a lot easier."

"He’ll sort it out, Hermione, he just needs a bit of time. You know, we Weasleys have very hard heads, so common sense just takes a little longer to penetrate."

Harry slumped into view as Ginny finished speaking, and sank down beside her. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked, she hoped sympathetically, though she wasn’t sure she had succeeded.

"I had dinner with Neville. I didn’t much feel like talking." The self-pity in his tone was so palpable that Hermione wanted to shake him.

Ginny glanced at her before saying, "There’s treacle tart if you want it, Harry."

Hermione blinked – even she hadn’t memorised Harry’s favourites, and she ate with him almost every day. But, he only flicked a smile at Ginny briefly and said, "Thanks," not really looking at her.

After a moment, Ginny seemed to deflate, and she stared down at her own desert. Fortunately she didn’t notice Harry grinning, actually grinning at Cho Chang across the hall; it was the first real smile Hermione had seen on him in weeks, which was the only thing that restrained her irritation. He could stand to be a bit nicer.

Ginny sighed and said, "I better go. I’ve got to an essay on boggarts."

"Oh, you’ve been doing them? What does yours turn into?"

Ginny’s face looked suddenly strained, and Hermione could have bitten her tongue. She didn’t know what Ginny’s boggart would be exactly, but she was fairly sure it would be more terrifying than Professor McGonagall. Ginny’s voice was sad as she said, "It’s…could I talk to you about it later, Hermione? I said I’d meet Louise in the library." Hermione nodded eagerly.

Ginny stood up, rolling the sleeves of her robes up to her elbows, and said, "And, by the way, I had a word with Colin. He won’t be talking about you, either of you, to Rita Skeeter any more. He really didn’t mean any harm, he’s just…thoughtless."

Hermione felt limp with relief – at least the rumours would be given no additional fuel – and Harry roused himself enough to say, "Thanks Ginny," and she gave them both a smile before she left. Hermione was sorry for it, as Harry’s mood was no more harmonious than it had been before.


	4. Ch 4

Hermione resisted the urge to rip her Arithmancy chart to shreds. One last equation eluded her, and she couldn’t shake the suspicion that the answer was staring her in the face. Harry and Ron’s noisy game of chess nearby wasn’t helping either, and she could almost have wished they were still fighting – it would have made things far more peaceful.

She had pressed a hand over her eyes, desperately trying to find a solution, when someone pulled out the chair next to her with a clatter, and sat down in a flurry. Unable to help herself she snapped, "What?"

Hermione looked up to see Ginny positively beaming at her. "Hermione," she said, "You won’t believe what’s happened. I’m going to the Ball!"

Ginny’s eyes were sparkling, and she looked terrifically excited, and though Hermione thought she knew what was coming, she gave into the temptation for a chat and said, "That’s great! Who asked you?"

Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking slightly shy. "Oh," she said, "Neville came over to me at dinner; it’s just as friends, but …"

Hermione smiled. "I’m so glad," she said, "I wasn’t sure he’d work up the courage. I mean I told him …"

She cut herself off, suddenly aware that she might have made a blunder. Ginny stared at her, clearly suspicious. "Told him what?"

"I told him to ask you," Hermione confessed, wanting the floor to swallow her, "Because I can’t go, and …"

"So he only asked me because you weren’t available?" Ginny seemed to shrink a little.

"Well, yes, but … only because he doesn’t know you well – he thought you’d already be going with someone."

Ginny stared in Harry’s direction for a moment, and snorted, "Not bloody likely." She did look rather deflated however, and Hermione wished she’d never spoken.

"I’m really sorry Ginny … it’s just, I wanted you to go, so … since Harry is such an idiot, I thought … I should have said something to you first."

Ginny brightened a little at this and said, "You really wanted me to go?"

"Yeah, I mean, it’ll be fun," Hermione gulped, thinking of entering the Great Hall, "I mean, I thought we could, you know, get ready together, and … maybe you could help me tame my hair."

"Your hair’s lovely," Ginny said absently, "But, yeah, I’d like that. No one else in my year is going, so … that’d be really nice."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and Ginny giggled. "I don’t bite people’s heads off, you know. Well, maybe once."

They quieted momentarily, just in time to hear Harry bemoaning the loss of his queen, and Ginny said, "So who are you going with?"

Hermione chewed on her lower lip a little – she wasn’t sure she wanted to say it out loud just yet; it would make it too real. Yet, at the same time, since she’d gotten over the initial shock, she’d been bursting to tell someone. Certainly she couldn’t tell Ron, he’d probably think she wasn’t good-looking enough for… Hermione cut that thought off quickly, as it would only make her angry. After all, who better to tell than Ginny? "Okay," she said, "Do you promise not to scream?"

Ginny’s eyes widened, and she zipped her mouth shut and threw the key over her shoulder. "Okay," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. But she couldn’t say it, out loud, where people might hear. "I’ll just whisper it."

She leaned forward and said the name into Ginny’s ear – the effect was impressive to say the least. She actually goggled at Hermione, and she felt bound to say, "You promised not to scream."

Ginny nodded, seemingly overcome, and it took her several moments to say, "That’s brilliant, Hermione! When did he ask you? Is he nice? What are you going to wear?"

The barrage of questions unsettled her a little, and the best she could do was to say, "Emm, he asked me three days ago."

"Three days ago! Why didn’t you tell me?" Ginny looked almost outraged and added, "You should have come up to my dorm immediately!"

Hermione was honestly surprised at this, and said curiously, "You would have wanted to know?"

"One of my friends is going to the ball with a Triwizard Champion … of course I’d have wanted to know!"

"Oh," Hermione said, "I didn’t think … I’m used to Harry and Ron, you see."

Ginny laughed. "So?" she said, "What’s he like?"

Hermione squirmed, not quite sure why she felt so uncomfortable. "Well … he’s really clever, and … he knows so much, Ginny, and he’s very … courteous. He kissed my hand, you know."

Ginny sighed and pretended to swoon. "That’s wonderful, Hermione"

But having started, she had to continue. "It’s just," she said, "I don’t understand why he likes me. He’s so much older and … he’s a Champion, he could have anyone, and I’m just …"

"Well, it just proves he has good taste." Ginny said stoutly, giving her a stern look.

"Maybe," Hermione said doubtfully. "But, the thing is, he’s really nice and everything, really nice … but I’m not really … comfortable around him, he’s so much older, and even though we’ve met up in the library, I still …"

Ginny smiled, "Don’t worry, Hermione, once you get to know him a bit better, like at the Ball … you’re probably too used to Ron."

Hermione stiffened. She had actually had, well, thoughts about Ron asking her to the Ball, and turning up with flowers, and generally acting in a most un-Ron-like manner, but… How did Ginny know?

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Oh nothing, I’m probably all wrong, it’s just sometimes, I thought that, maybe, you and Ron were …"

Hermione decided to be open about it. "You too? See, sometimes, when he does something … I even think that, but then he says such awful things, and he can be so stupid sometimes …"

"I know," Ginny said, looking sympathetic, "Think how it feels to be related to him."

"And he’s been so awful about this Ball that …"

"What’s he said?"

"Oh, just that he’d go with the best looking girl he could find, even if she had all the personality of a pigeon." Hermione folded her arms and slumped down in her chair, scowling at the memory.

"Well," Ginny said, "If he can’t see that you’re really pretty, then he’s the dumbest thing on two legs. We’re going to have so much fun, Hermione! Tell me about your dress robes."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione rapped on Ginny’s door impatiently. She knew it was quite likely that Ginny was fast asleep, but she was far too angry to care. She had to talk to someone, and Ginny was beyond doubt the best person. In other circumstances, Parvati might have been sympathetic, but given Ron’s treatment of her sister, coupled with having Harry as her own date, Hermione rather thought she might be doing some ranting and raving of her own.

And she wanted to talk to Ginny anyway. They had missed each other somewhat at the Ball, though Hermione had caught Ginny beaming at her as she entered the hall on Viktor’s arm. Hermione hoped she’d had a good night – no other third years had been invited to the Ball, and she was worried she might have been lonely. At least she had looked pretty – which, as Hermione knew well, could by itself be a source of great comfort.

Just as she raised her hand to knock on the door again, Ginny opened it, a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. She muttered something incomprehensible and gestured that Hermione enter. The dormitory was empty, and Hermione couldn’t resist slamming the door on her way in. Ginny raised an eyebrow before bending over the sink to spit out.

"Your brother," Hermione announced, "is a nincompoop."

Ginny’s eyebrows shot up, and her mouth made a small ‘O’ of surprise as Hermione sat down heavily on the foot of her bed. Dabbing at her face with a towel Ginny said, "What’s he done now?"

Suddenly Hermione felt rather wobbly, a surge of tears welling up in her. "He said … He said Viktor only asked me to the Ball to find out about Harry – it couldn’t _possibly_ be because he likes me, that’s just completely unimaginable to Ron."

Ginny eyes shone with sympathy, and she said, "He’s just thick. But he’s completely wrong, Hermione – and jealous. He just wishes he’d thought of asking you first, that’s all. You know why Viktor asked you – cause he fancies you."

Hermione snorted. "Ron probably thinks I’m not pretty enough for a Champion."

And then Ginny did something that really surprised her. She hit her. In the face – with a pillow.

More from surprise than anything else, Hermione yelped. "What was that for?"

Ginny glared at her. "For being stupid. You know right well you’re pretty – so I don’t want to hear any more of this." Suddenly looking elated, she clapped her hands and said, "Oh Hermione, you looked so wonderful. You should have _seen_ Malfoy’s face – it was a picture."

Hermione sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah. You looked amazing … Did you have a good time?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded. "Yeah," she said, "He’s really nice – and we danced and everything and …" 

She couldn’t keep herself from flushing deeply, and Ginny bounced on her bed, saying, "Come on, now I know it’s good."

Hermione stared very hard at Ginny’s blanket, searching desperately for the right words, "Well, em, he … he sort of … I mean not in a bad way, but … He kissed me."

Ginny grinned at Hermione, saying, "That’s brilliant – I mean … What was it like?"

Hermione found herself fidgeting with her skirt as she said, "It was … nice. I liked it, I mean … Ginny?"

By now her voice sounded so miserable that Ginny looked truly worried. "He didn’t get grabby, did he? Cause if he did, Hermione, I’ll … doesn’t matter if he is a Champion."

Hermione shook her head sharply, "No – he was a perfect gentleman. I just, I kept wishing … that it was Ron."

She dashed a few rebel tears from her eyes roughly, and looked down at the blanket again. She didn’t want to meet Ginny’s eyes, and she was surprised when Ginny wrapped her arms around her. It felt good, and she buried her face in Ginny’s neck for a moment, letting a few more tears leak out.

Finally she recovered herself enough to say, "This is so stupid – it was my first kiss. I should be excited, I shouldn’t have been thinking about …"

"You can think whatever you want to think Hermione, there’s no rules."

"Yeah but … There must be something wrong with me Ginny, I mean, Viktor is so nice, and everything and yet … I like Ron. That’s just stupid."

Ginny giggled, much to Hermione’s chagrin. "What?"

"Well, it’s just, ‘his eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad’? Fancying someone can make you stupid. Believe me, I know. And if you keep this up I’ll hit you with the pillow again."

"Okay, okay." Hermione couldn’t quite contain a laugh, though she still felt rather overwrought. Determined to get it all off her chest she said, "I told him you know."

"Really? What did you say? And you know, if you told him, and he didn’t sweep you up immediately and kiss you, then sod him."

Ginny’s vehemence was slightly off-putting, and Hermione said, "He is your brother you know."

"My brother who offered me to Harry like an unwanted pet. I’m not feeling very loving at the moment."

Hermione saw the unhappy look crossing her friend’s regular features and said, "What did Harry do?"

Ginny shrugged, though she looked extremely miserable. "Nothing – just sat there. Didn’t even say a word." She actually had to swallow a sob at the end, and Hermione put an arm around her. "I’m the stupid one Hermione."

"How was it with Neville?"

Ginny managed a smile. "It was great – you know Neville, he’s a sweetheart. Well, he had to go up to the Hospital Wing for a bit in the middle, but it all worked out."

A brief impression from the evening flitted back to the forefront of Hermione’s mind, and she said, "Yeah – I thought I saw you dancing with Cedric Diggory, or was I just going mad?"

Ginny shook her head. "No – I did, for a bit. He’s really nice – he introduced me to some Ravenclaws in your year." Her voice was suddenly nonchalant as she said, "Do you know Michael Corner?"

Hermione looked at her suspiciously. "The one with overly long dark hair – always bellowing away at the Quidditch matches? Good at Potions?"

"Well, I don’t know about the last one, but … yeah, I think so."

Hermione nodded, watching her friend carefully, but Ginny seemed completely relaxed – whereas whenever she spoke about Harry her entire body seemed to tense. 

"It’s just, I got talking to him, and … he seems pretty nice."

"Yeah," Hermione said, desperately trying to remember any defining personality traits of Michael Corner’s. "He’s a nice guy."

"Yeah – I think so, anyway, not that it matters. I’ll probably never see him again."

"Maybe …" Hermione was thoughtful; there was something she’d been meaning to say to Ginny for a couple of weeks now, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity, but … She sensed Ginny was still too overexcited for it to sink in.

"Anyway," Ginny said, shaking her long hair out down her back, "What did you say to Ron?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "I just told him that … if he hated Viktor asking me out so much, _he_ should ask me next time."

Ginny gaped at her and said, "Go Hermione!" She laughed as if from shock. "What did he say?"

Hermione felt suddenly sheepish. "I don’t know – that’s when I came running up here. How am I going to face him tomorrow Ginny?"

"With perfect dignity and composure, as you always do."

"Yeah right. I’m perfect nothing."

"I don’t know Hermione– I used to be so jealous of you, cause, the way you carry yourself, it doesn’t seem like you’re afraid of anything … I wish I could be like that." Ginny’s voice was wistful, and even though Hermione knew just how wrong she was, she couldn’t help but be flattered.

"That’s not true, Ginny, but thanks."

Ginny grinned. "Sure – what are friends for?"

Hermione giggled, "Shouting at in the common room apparently."

They both laughed at that, and it was several moments before Ginny said, "It’ll be fine though– trust me."

Hermione shrugged. "I hope so."

"And I know so – so there." Ginny looked around her, and something seemed to strike her. "You know – all my dorm-mates are gone so, if you wanted to … I’m sure Louise wouldn’t mind if you slept in her bed."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded vigorously. "Yeah – and I want to hear more about the Ball."

Hermione nodded, deep in thought. "Right … right. I’ll just – get my toothbrush."

Ginny clapped her hands, bouncing where she sat on the bed. "Great! Mum never let me have slumber parties – I think I have some Chocolate Frogs round here somewhere."

As she swung her head over the side of her four-poster, Hermione made her way to the door. She was called up short by Ginny saying, "And Hermione, could you bring Crookshanks? I really like him."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione walked briskly into the Hall, and sat down heavily across from Ginny. Ron and Harry were discussing possible predictions for Divination, and since she really wasn’t in the mood to hear about Trelawney, she’d decided to find her other friend. Her inability to find anything helpful for the Second Task was frustrating enough without having to listen to Ron evade his homework for the umpteenth time. 

She’d expected Ginny to look pleased to see her, perhaps even crack a joke about the amount of time she’d been spending in the library lately, but Ginny just nodded at her. In fact, looking closer, Hermione thought she looked rather dejected, her shoulders uncharacteristically slumped. It was most unusual to see Ginny alone – usually she was surrounded by a crowd of girls, or at least Jules and Louise, two Gryffindors in third year, and yet today she sat by herself.

She sighed disconsolately and Hermione plucked up the courage to say, "What’s the matter?"

Ginny shrugged. "Oh… nothing. It’s just…. We had a test on boggarts today – he wanted to make sure we still remembered."

Her face was oddly tight, as though she was holding it set against any expression, and Hermione ventured to say, "And did you?"

Ginny laughed harshly. "As if I could forget."

Hermione stared at her, at a loss for words. She hated it when this side of Ginny came out, partly because she honestly had no idea how to deal with it, but also because it made her so sad. She liked that Ginny was usually so cheerful and funny, and on those occasions when an old sorrow flashed to the surface it always seemed profoundly wrong – Hermione had always felt, not without a touch of resentment, that Ginny was made for happiness.

Leaning over her soup bowl, Hermione said urgently, "Ginny, what do you see?"

The noise of the Great Hall seemed to fade away as Ginny said slowly, "I see… _him_. Every time. And…" She took a deep breath. "And he says I’m _his_ , and I always will be, and that no one is coming for me, because I belong to him, _forever_ , and it’s all my fault." 

She looked near tears, and Hermione stared at her. She didn’t know what to say, what to do – it was all too deep for her. Finding her voice, Hermione said, "But, Ginny, Harry did come for you; he was wrong."

Ginny choked on a sob as she said, "It’s just, I thought I was doing _better._ "

Hermione stared. "Aren’t you?"

And it was true – as far as she could tell, Ginny was doing fine. She wasn’t nearly as jumpy or as unsure as she’d been the year before, and she seemed to have come out of her shell a lot – except when she was around Harry. Hermione felt rather dull in comparison.

Struggling for words, she added, "It’s just, you usually seem fine to me."

Ginny sighed. "Seem – I don’t know. Maybe I am. I just hate boggarts."

Hermione nodded, she hoped wisely. Everything this year was so confusing, she thought as she looked down to where Ron sat, and felt that now familiar and dizzying rush of… affection, or perhaps it was something else. He really needed to cut his hair. 

Ginny picked at her food, and said, "Hermione? Do you think I’m pretty?"

Something in her softened at this, though a wicked imp prompted her to say, "Do I need to hit you with a pillow?"

Ginny looked sad and said, "No, I mean it. Look at Cho Chang – her hair is always so perfect, and she has nice robes, and I’m just…"

Hermione was about to scoff, when she saw Fleur swinging her hair around as she walked to the Ravenclaw table. She remembered how unhappy she’d felt that no matter how nice she was to Ron, or how much time she spent with him, or how much help she graciously gave him, none of it would matter if Fleur so much as blinked at him, and all because she was _beautiful_. Because _beautiful_ , it seemed, was all that mattered in the long run, not kindness or brains or a sense of humour, but stupid looks which you couldn’t even control.

Still, Ginny was being stupid, and as there was no pillow on hand, Hermione would have to settle for the next best thing. She’d been eating a roll, and the hard, crusty end was still left on her plate. Taking careful aim, she flung it at Ginny’s head. 

Unfortunately, Ginny chose that moment to lean over and pour herself a cup of pumpkin juice, and the bread, most unluckily, went down her top. Her eyes bugged in surprise, and she stared at Hermione, clearly horrified.

"Sorry," Hermione said, slightly ashamed. "But…you’re being stupid."

"Am I now."

"Yeah – you are. First of all, your robes are fine. Second, you have great hair, and I don’t where you got the idea that you didn’t, and thirdly, just shut up."

Silence fell between them for a moment, and then Ginny said, "You’re a bit scary – do you know that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Does it work?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah – it kind of does. Well, that and knowing that you’re never wrong. It’s not really fair." 

At that moment, a girl with dreamy looking eyes and far more hair ribbons than seemed necessary joined them. She handed a note to Ginny, saying, "Professor Sinistra asked me to give you this."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks Luna – do you want to join us?"

The blonde girl shook her head and said, "No thank you, Ginny. I’ve to finish my necklace."

Ginny nodded, and said, "Well, good luck Luna. I’ll see you later."

After she had left Ginny bent to read the note, and Hermione said, "Who was that?"

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder and said, "Haven’t you ever heard of Loony Lovegood?"

Hermione nodded – the name did sound familiar. Ginny continued, "I feel a bit sorry for her to be honest. I mean, she’s a bit cracked and all, but the others, they say horrible things to her… And she’s quite nice really."

Hermione wasn’t particularly interested in this and said, "What’s the note about?"

"Oh," Ginny flushed. "Well, you know I like astronomy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my telescope… it isn’t very good you see, and I’ve been saving up for a new one, only they’re really expensive, and …the school’s getting a refit, and Professor Sinistra just got permission for me to buy one second-hand."

Ginny looked a little flushed, but also very excited, and Hermione understood it all too well. There was a certain thrill or spurt that came when she got the chance to pursue knowledge that fascinated her, and she could see a reflection of it in Ginny’s eyes, though Ginny was hardly academic.

Checking her watch, Hermione realised that more than half of the lunch hour had elapsed, and she had yet to get to the library. Standing up quickly, she said, "Look, I’ve got to go – it’s for Harry, otherwise … but I’ll see you later, okay?"

Ginny nodded, and Hermione thought she looked rather more cheerful than she had earlier on. 

"Good luck."

Hermione practically ran for the library – she really shouldn’t have been dallying with only a week to go till the Second Task, but she spared a moment to look back and see Ginny talking animatedly to Michael Corner, who had just joined her. This could only be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione heard Ginny swear loudly from where she was sitting down by the Common Room fire. A moment later she saw a roll of parchment flying over Ginny’s shoulder, followed by an inkwell, two large textbooks and a miniature Quaffle. 

As Hermione sat down she had to dodge a rather battered quill that Ginny tossed away with a moan of displeasure. She put her head in her hands and shook her hair out dramatically. "Don’t talk to me," she said.

"Why? What did I do?"

"It’s all your fault, Hermione!" Ginny pointed at her accusingly. "I wouldn’t even be doing this class if it wasn’t for you. I must have been mad – I mean, Percy said it was a good idea. _Percy_!"

Hermione crossed her legs, Indian style, checking that her skirt covered everything that needed to be covered – Ron was sitting on the sofa only a few feet away – and said, "What’s the problem?"

"It’s this blasted Runes translation – it’s impossible, Hermione! There are about five different tenses and six different subjects, and I’m not even good." She shook her head, and thrust the exercise at Hermione. "Look at it," she said, "It just doesn’t make sense."

Hermione scanned the page; it only took her a moment to recognise it from the year before. "It’s not supposed to," she said. "It’s a trick – it’s untranslatable."

Ginny stared. "What!" She sputtered incoherently for a moment or two, before saying, "That’s just _mean_."

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Well," she said, "Professor Hardcastle can be difficult like that."

Ginny uncurled like a cat, sitting up straight and saying, "Oh well, thanks for telling me. That’s all of it done now. Did you see where I threw that Quaffle?"

Hermione blinked, but she spied the red ball by the poker and handed it back to Ginny, saying, "I think you missed."

Ginny shrugged. "I wasn’t exactly aiming – I’m much better than that usually."

"You like Quidditch?"

Ginny stared at her. "Don’t you?"

"Yeah… I suppose." In truth, Hermione could take it or leave it, but Ginny looked so scandalised that she thought she’d leave that revelation for later.

Ginny curled her legs under her and said, "Well, yeah, I like Quidditch. I love it actually, so… anyway, I mentioned it to Michael, and he gave me that."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh _did_ he?"

Ginny looked quizzical. "Yeah. He said he got it in one of his crackers at Christmas."

"Oh."

Shouting broke out behind them as Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Harry and Ron. Hermione was glad – if Ginny thought there was any possibility of someone hearing she’d clam up immediately. 

Ginny looked irritated and said, "What’s your point?"

"Ginny, have you ever thought that Michael might like you?"

Ginny gave an odd-little half laugh and said, "Of course he does – we’re friends."

"No, I mean _like_ you."

Ginny had an odd expression on her face, as though she thought Hermione was telling a not particularly funny joke. "Don’t be stupid, Hermione."

"I’m not being stupid."

"Why would Michael like me?"

"Well, you're pretty, Ginny, and you spend a lot of time together…"

"So...?"

"So – put two and two together."

"I think you’re getting six," Ginny said, folding her arms with a stubborn set of her jaw. "I’m just ‘the Littlest Weasley.’"

"You don’t want to be as tall as Ron."

"Yeah, but… do you really think he might?" There was an odd tone in Ginny’s voice, and Hermione could see that her eyes were shining, and suddenly there was something rather familiar about the whole thing.

"Of course he would," she said reassuringly. "It just shows he has good taste."

Ginny looked confused. "But… should I do something? I mean, I don’t… I still…"

She looked as though the words were causing her actual pain, and Hermione said, thinking very carefully, "I think it would be a good idea." 

She didn’t want to offend Ginny, but she’d been meaning to say this for a few months now, and the right wording was hard to find. "I think," she said, "that it’d be good for you. You know, good for the confidence and all that. I should know."

"Yeah, but if I know I like someone else then… isn’t that a bit?"

Hermione bit her lip – she’d really hoped it wouldn’t come to this. "The thing is Ginny – Harry likes Cho, and since you get so…"

"Nervous," Ginny interjected, a morose expression on her pretty face.

"Yeah – around him, he’s never going to…pay attention. I mean, if he saw what you’re really like then of course he’d… but at the moment."

"I’m that girl who blushes, you mean?"

"Yeah. So, why not see what else is out there? It’d be fun."

Ginny nodded. "You’re probably right," she said. She seemed thoughtful. 

"You’re not angry with me?" Hermione said, worried.

Ginny shook her head hurriedly. "No! No. Just… can I think about it? I’m not… I mean, you are probably right, it’s just…"

Her voice trailed off and Hermione reflected that she was quite right – it was never easy to give up hope, there was always that niggling hope that somehow he would see the light, even though he spent all his time staring at quarter-Veelas and getting angry over Viktor…

They had been silent for nearly a minute, and in an attempt to break the silence Hermione said, "I don’t even like Cho."

Ginny burst out laughing. "Liar," she said, "You don’t even know her."

"I still don’t like her. She’s not nearly as nice as you."

Still giggling, Ginny hugged her quickly. "I love you, Hermione," she said.

It took a moment for Ginny to calm herself, and Hermione said, "So, Quidditch?"

"Yeah. I think I might try out for Chaser in fifth year – you know, when Angelina’s gone."

"Really, you like it that much?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny was emphatic.

"But, how come you never played with the boys?"

"They would have had to let me – and Mum always thought they were too rough, so…"

"So how did you learn?"

Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulders nonchalantly. "Oh, I borrowed their brooms when they weren’t looking – which is a lot. There are some advantages to being the baby sister nobody notices."

Hermione was awestruck – she’d taken flying lessons of course, everyone had, but perhaps her hand-eye coordination was off, or maybe she just didn’t like heights, but she’d never been able to muster up much passion for flying. "How long have you been doing this?" she asked.

"Since I was six."

" _Six_!"

"Yeah."

"But you must have been about three foot nothing."

"Four foot nothing actually," Ginny said. "And it’s not as if I’m all that tall now, is it?"

"On adult brooms? You’re out of your mind."

Ginny grinned. "Fun, isn’t it?" After a moment she added, "How are things with Viktor?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say that things were absolutely wonderful, that he was sweet and gentlemanly and romantic, but the words stuck in her throat. 

"Things are…odd," she confessed. "I mean, after the lake, and what he said… you remember what he said?"

"Yeah – of course."

"Well, I kept thinking that… something would happen, and I’d feel the exact same way and he’d be all I could think about but… it just doesn’t. He’s nice, and clever, and I’m nice…"

"And clever," Ginny said.

"Yeah – and we’re nice and clever together. There’s no…" Her voice trailed off – she didn’t know exactly what it was she wanted to say, only that it was the feeling she got every time she looked at Ron.

"He doesn’t argue with you," Ginny supplied helpfully.

"Yeah," Hermione said, stretching the word out as she pondered Ginny’s words. "Do you really think that could be it?"

"Well, it’s what Jules says."

"You’ve been talking to Jules about Viktor?" She couldn’t quite keep a trace of anger from her tone.

"No. And thanks for the trust Hermione – what I was going to say is, she’s a bit like you – not as clever, but… anyway, Colin fancies her, but she’s not interested, ‘cause he just follows her around and agrees with everything she says, and Jules needs someone who’ll challenge her a bit, you know."

"Having Colin fancy you would be a challenge all right."

"Hermione!" Ginny said. "Don’t be mean. Colin’s not so bad really – he’s just a bit… enthusiastic. He can’t help it."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione stretched her arms over her head and said, "What are you doing today?"

Ginny opened her mouth to speak when Ron said, "Hermione! Come on – we’re going down to Hagrid’s"

She was about to glare at him for being so rude – they were in the middle of a conversation, and it wasn’t exactly nice to exclude Ginny like that – when Harry said, "Do you want to come Ginny?" At least he had some manners.

Ginny stood up however, and grinning at Hermione, said, "Not today – I’ve to meet a friend."

Harry shrugged – clearly not caring much one way or the other – and Ginny added, in a tone only Hermione could hear, "Michael asked me and Louise to go flying with his group."

Hermione clapped her hands and said, "That’s wonderful! I’ll see you later then … and tell me what happens."

Ginny nodded and, eyes sparkling, made her way out of the portrait hole. Smiling, Hermione managed to convince Ron that she needed to get her coat before she too left.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione squeezed her hands between her knees – Harry had just entered the maze. She knew it was ridiculous to be nervous – it certainly wasn’t as if Harry had never dealt with magical challenges before. He’d taken on a dragon, for heaven’s sake! 

But… still. Hermione knew she’d be infinitely happier when Harry was safely out of the maze and this whole tournament was over and done with. She’d never anticipated that it would cause so much trouble, or bring up so many difficult feelings. She’d spent the last few weeks tossing the question of Bulgaria around in her mind - it had taken a long time to summon up the courage to tell Viktor she wasn’t going to go. 

He was just so _nice_ – Hermione thought he might well be the nicest person she’d ever met, even if he could never say her name properly. It was just…he bored her. There was no getting around the bare fact of the matter – Viktor was lovely, but it was so hard to keep a simple conversation going, and then there was…Ron. 

Every time she was with Viktor she couldn’t help but compare him to her best friend. He didn’t make her laugh, or tease her, or deliberately start arguments with her just for the fun of it, or yank her away from her schoolbooks and insist that she improve her chess technique by letting him beat her. He just wasn’t Ron.

And that might have been fine, if they’d only been having fun, going on the occasional trip to Hogsmeade and stealing kisses – Hermione had to admit, she _liked_ being kissed by Viktor, even if it did make her nervous sometimes. He was so much older, and she was never entirely sure of herself when it came to kissing him – what might he expect? Of course, he was a perfect gentleman and all that, and he seemed to feel something genuine for her, but… he still wasn’t Ron.

Perhaps, though, in retrospect, telling him the day of the final task had been unnecessarily cruel. At the least it had added to her already strong sense of guilt at not liking him back – Hermione didn’t want to assume it had affected his concentration, if only because she didn’t want it to be her fault if he came out battered and bruised.

Ron was arguing with the twins just behind her, and Hermione realised with a jolt that she was squeezing her hands so hard she was actually hurting herself. Shaking her head, she unclenched her knees, slipping her arms around her waist instead. They’d been in the maze for at least ten minutes already.

Hermione was about to start chewing on her fingernails, when Ginny joined her. She’d been sitting with her Mum, but Mrs Weasley had got involved in mediating the dispute between her sons. Ginny sat down with a grin. "Feeling okay?" she asked sympathetically.

Hermione snorted. "If I say no, will you laugh at me?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I’ve been through this before, remember – the second task?"

"It was like this?"

Ginny shrugged. "Worse, I think…’cause it was you _and_ Ron _and_ Harry, under water."

Hermione sighed. She didn’t see why it had to take so long. Ginny nudged her with a shoulder and said, "Lean in a bit."

"Why?"

"I’ve something to tell you," Ginny muttered, "And I don’t want the twins to hear."

Hermione couldn’t quite restrain a knowing smile, and Ginny blushed. Shoving her hair over one shoulder, Hermione leaned close and said, "So?"

Ginny’s face was shining, and she said, "Michael kissed me."

Hermione couldn’t help herself – she clapped her hands, burbling, "I’m so _happy_ for you, Ginny! When did it happen – was it good?"

Ginny kept nodding her head as she said, "About a week ago…"

"A week ago!" Hermione squealed, unable to contain her displeasure. "Why didn’t you tell me?"

Ginny stared at her. "You’ve been a bit hard to find, Hermione – and I wasn’t exactly going to tell you in front of Ron… _or_ Harry."

"Oh, of course. Sorry, it’s just…"

"I know – it’s fine. I imagine life can be hard when your best friend’s a Champion."

Hermione sighed. "You have no idea." 

For a moment she thought she saw an odd expression cloud Ginny’s face, but the impression was gone almost before it registered. Hermione dragged her mind back to the subject at hand, barely registering the announcement that Fleur had withdrawn from the competition as she said, "So, was it...?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah – it was. I mean, I always thought the tongue thing sounded kind of disgusting but actually…"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"You can’t talk about it…like that."

Ginny looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because it’s not…nice." Even as she said it Hermione knew it was a feeble excuse.

Ginny shrugged, lifting her chin defiantly. "I don’t see why not," she said. "I mean, it happens, doesn’t it? I mean, Viktor does, right?"

Hermione felt as if her face might melt, she was so embarrassed. "Yes, he does, I just… don’t want to talk about it. It’s private."

Ginny’s face was blank. "But, why?" she said. "Me and Louise and Jules talk about this stuff all the time – how else would we learn?"

"Learn what? It’s just kissing!"

"There’s no need to get angry. I mean, didn’t you ever wonder about where your noses would go, and what if he wears glasses...?" Ginny seemed to catch herself upon these words, and continued briskly, "Or if he's a lot taller, or has, I don’t know, a beard or something?"

Hermione stared. "Not really – maybe a little, but… it just feels strange to talk about it."

Ginny looked at her, something vaguely pitying in her gaze, and said, "Hermione, all your friends are boys – one of whom hasn’t realised yet that you’re his future wife, and…Harry thinks you’re his big sister."

Hermione felt something warm spurt in her heart at the second thing – she knew the first was outright nonsense – and said, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do – I think it’s really great – some people can never be friends with the opposite sex. Like Charlie – I don’t think he’s ever had a female friend in his life."

Hermione stared out at the maze, just in time to see something shoot up into the sky. Still trying to figure out what it was, she said, "So, was it just a kiss, or…"

Ginny nodded sharply. "We’re going out together – he asked me yesterday. But you mustn’t tell Ron – he’ll…lose it completely."

Distracted, Hermione said, "I won’t… I broke up with Viktor today. Do you think the Cup’s a Portkey?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just saw something that I think…maybe…"

"Why’d you break it off with him, Hermione?" Ginny said, a trifle impatiently.

"It just wasn’t…anything really. Don’t tell me you didn’t see it coming… It doesn’t make any sense, Ginny – Harry never said anything about…"

"Maybe he didn’t know?" Ginny offered hopefully, though Hermione could see she was beginning to feel nervous as well. Dumbledore and McGonagall were engaged in a conference below, and Hermione thought their expressions were rather foreboding. 

Gradually, her unease seemed to spread throughout the stands, as more people became aware that everything hadn’t gone to plan. By the time the Portkey flashed back down to the ground, all of them were standing up, and Hermione couldn’t help but whisper, "Something’s not right, something’s gone wrong."

She saw Moody walking away from the pitch with someone in tow, a short dark-haired someone, as a sudden cry went up around the stands. Hermione saw Mrs Weasley blanche, as someone in front of them said that one of the Champions had been killed. 

Fear seized her own gut as Ginny gasped, and said, "It’s not him, Hermione, it _can’t_ be him."

She hardly heard herself speak, thinking ‘Harry, Harry’, over and over again. "We have to get down from here."

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to get down, and Professor Flitwick was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione shrank back against Ron when she saw the look on his face, but Professor Flitwick spoke quickly, guiding them up to the castle. "Mr Potter is…fine, he’s on his way to the hospital wing."

Ginny asked the question on all their minds. "Sir, what happened?"

Flitwick shook his head, looking suddenly much older than before, saying, "Mr Diggory is dead – that is all we know."

Ginny gave another little gasp, and Hermione saw her screw up her mouth in an attempt to control tears, as Flitwick said, "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, if you could accompany me? And Dumbledore asked for you, Molly, and Bill."

Hermione didn’t want to think about what all this meant, about Cedric Diggory, brave, kind Cedric Diggory being dead, but she trotted after Flitwick as quickly as possible. Ginny followed her, and Hermione was about to tell her to go back to the dormitory, when Ginny said, "Should I get his things?"

"What?"

"I don’t know…a toothbrush, pyjamas? I have to do _something_ , Hermione."

"Okay – Dean or Neville or someone will know."

Ginny nodded, tears leaving sticky marks on her cheeks. "And you’ll tell me, if anything…if he’s all right?"

"Of course I will."

And with that Ginny broke into a run, racing for Gryffindor tower like a woman possessed.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t know,” Ginny said. “I’m not sure Harry would want it.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to be a Prefect – it’s a position of authority, and…it’s Harry.  Who else could it be?”

Ginny, busy trying out new hairstyles in the mirror, said, “Ron’d like it – you know he would.  I think Harry would care more about _not_ getting it, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Hermione said, staring at her hands.  Their bedroom was extremely sparse, and she still wasn’t entirely certain why she’d allowed Ginny to convince her to attempt a ‘make-over,’ but it definitely beat cleaning up after Doxies.  Hermione didn’t really like Grimmauld Place – it was too grim and dark – but it was worth it to be with the Weasleys.  She didn’t know how Harry had managed all those weeks with only the horrible Dursleys and the _Prophet_.  

Thinking of Harry, Hermione sighed.  “He’s just so _angry_ all the time,” she said.  “The first night he was here – you can’t imagine, Ginny.”

Ginny snorted.  “Can’t imagine?  Hermione, there were people in _Norway_ who had a fairly good idea what he was saying.”

“Yeah,” Hermione said, still chewing on the inside of her lip.  There was something about Harry when he was angry that – she wasn’t scared of him, obviously, people didn’t get scared of their best friends, but – it wasn’t like with Ron.  Ron would roar and bluster and break small items occasionally, but…it just wasn’t the same.

Ginny seemed to sense her discomfort, for she came to sit beside Hermione on the bed.  “It’s not that surprising, really,” she said.  “After what he’s seen, whatever You-Know-Who did… He probably thinks it’s his fault.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Why?”

“Because…it wasn’t Harry who used a Killing Curse – it wasn’t Harry who cut his own arm open…”

“We know that,” Ginny said, “But I bet Harry doesn’t.  You don’t know what _he’s_ like, Hermione – he gets into your head; he makes you think things that aren’t true.”

Ginny’s face had that horribly tight look again, and Hermione felt that awful gap in her knowledge once again.  She’d read all about Voldemort in all kinds of history books and personal accounts, but none of it chilled her as much as Ginny saying, in that slightly deadened tone, “And the worst thing is, you can’t stop him, you just can’t.  You know it’s false and wrong and awful, but it’s still…there, and there’s no getting rid of it.”

Hermione stared at her friend – all her words seemed stuck to her tongue.  Ginny’s face seemed twenty years older as she said, “Hermione, can I tell you something?”

She nodded instantly.  “Of course.  Anything.”

Ginny sniffed and stood.  She paced the room for several seconds before sitting on a small stool, a few feet from Hermione.  Hugging her knees, she said, “I haven’t told _anyone_ this…not even Mum, not even Bill – they couldn’t handle it, and I don’t know, maybe you can’t either, but…I have to tell someone, Hermione, I have to!”

By this stage, Ginny seemed close to tears, and Hermione struggled for words.  “It’s okay, Ginny.  Whatever it is, you can tell me, really.”

Ginny nodded, her hair swinging past her chin.  Staring at the floor, she said, in a whisper, “Michael wasn’t my first kiss.”

This was not quite what Hermione had been nerving herself to hear.  “Not Neville?” she asked, inwardly aghast at the very idea of Neville and Ginny…ever…

Ginny gave a strange half-laugh, and said, “No.  I wish that was what… Hermione, I don’t know how to say this.”

Hermione got off the bed and hunkered down beside Ginny, resting one hand on her knee, and said, “I’m here – just say what you can think of.”

Ginny nodded, still staring into the distance.  It was a long moment, during which Hermione heard Mrs Black shouting downstairs, before Ginny said, “It was…in first year.”

Something in Hermione came to a sudden halt when she heard those words.  She noticed that Ginny’s fingernails were digging into her arms where she’d clasped her hands.  

Ginny sucked in a breath, and said, “When he… When Tom Riddle took me down there, he said, he said that…since I was going to die, no one was ever going to kiss me – Harry was never going to kiss me – but…”  Ginny’s voice surged suddenly with hatred, “Since I was ‘such a pretty girl,’ he didn’t think it was right for it to happen that way, so…”  She drew breath, looking at Hermione for the first time, and said, “When he came out of the diary, he wasn’t…it wasn’t like a person exactly, but…he came towards me, and then…I felt it, Hermione.”

Hermione didn’t want to know what had happened, didn’t want to think about Ginny, so tiny in that dark room, with the most evil wizard of all time, but…Ginny needed to say it.  “What happened?” she asked.

A solitary tear feel down Ginny’s cheek as she said, “He put his hands in my hair, like this, and I could him, his fingers pressing into me, and then he kissed me.  I mean, properly, not some peck, and…that’s the last thing I remember.”

Hermione felt sick.  She wanted to rush out the bathroom and wash her face, or break a window, or fall down the stairs, or something, because this, this was just horrible.  Somehow she managed to say, “What happened then?”

Ginny shrugged.  “I don’t know – the next thing I remember is waking up, and Harry coming towards me.  He was covered in blood.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment, and then Ginny said, “Hermione, do you think I’m disgusting?”

“No!  No!  No, Ginny, don’t say that.  Don’t ever say that.”

Hermione stared at her friend, stared at her hard, and said, “Ginny, you had something terrible happen to you, that’s all.  That’s all it is – it’s not you, do you understand me?”

Ginny’s eyes creased up, and she started to cry in earnest.  Hermione wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her as hard as she possibly could.  It wasn’t right that these kinds of things could happen, it wasn’t right for anyone to make Ginny think those kinds of thoughts.

Eventually, Ginny stopped crying, and Hermione handed her a tissue.  “Maybe,” she said, “we should go downstairs.  Sirius makes great hot chocolate.”

Ginny sniffled.  “Hot chocolate would be really nice.”

Hermione touched her on the shoulder affectionately.  “Will we go down then?” she said.

Ginny nodded, and they made their way downstairs.  Rain spattered the windows, and there was a fire burning in the grate, and the two girls sat down to watch Harry and Ron play a game of chess.  From a certain shrewd glance Sirius sent Hermione, she rather thought he guessed Ginny had been crying.

But he didn’t do anything – or at least not anything much.  He glanced at Harry, who seemed to understand instantly – a moment later he asked Ginny for advice about his bishop.  As Ginny wasn’t particularly good at chess, he still lost, but by the end Ginny was laughing and smiling again.  Knowing Harry, he probably wasn’t even aware that he’d cheered her up so magnificently, but that it was just his way – Hermione had seen him do the same thing for Neville several times.  As she watched them laughing, and took a deep sip of her hot chocolate, Hermione was glad to be reminded that, even at their lowest, her friends could be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione glared at Ginny. "Stop laughing!"

"What?" Ginny said, nearly spitting out her pumpkin juice. "You know it’s funny."

"It. Is. Not." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on," Ginny said. "You are getting better, you know. I thought Mum was going to go mad, watching you over the summer."

Hermione glanced down at her knitting needles. "Why?"

"Oh, you know Mum – she’s been knitting for years. I could just see that look in her eye – all she wanted was to take it from you and do it herself."

Ginny was attempting to tie off a friendship bracelet as she spoke – friendship bracelets had become something of a craze among the fourth-year girls – and Hermione couldn’t help but wonder who she was making it for. All the girls in Ginny’s year already sported three or four to a wrist. 

Ron and Harry were sitting across the room, clearly making heavy work of their essays. They looked so unhappy that Hermione almost wanted to go over and help them – or at least she would have, if they hadn’t wasted all their time over the weekend. Besides which, she’d barely had a chance to talk to Ginny all week, and for that one reason, she wasn’t going to stir out of her seat – no matter how many times Harry would look at the pair of them wistfully.

"So," she said, "Have you seen Michael?"

Ginny nodded, somewhat absently. "Yeah – I had lunch with him and his friends the other day. Blue is your favourite colour, right?"

"Yes. How is he?"

"Oh, he’s fine, " Ginny said dismissively. "Panicking a bit about the OWLs, typical Ravenclaw, you know."

She really seemed quite distracted, and Hermione realised she would have to ask the question straight out if she ever wanted to know. "Was he annoyed you didn’t meet him on the train?"

Ginny laughed shortly. "Honestly, Hermione? I think he was relieved. He doesn’t know what to do with a girlfriend – I think he thought I’d want a bunch of flowers, or…a sonnet, or something."

Hermione couldn’t help herself. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No – no, it’s just…we’ve been going out a month really, so… did Viktor act like that?"

"No. Mind you, I don’t think his English was good enough to write poetry."

Ginny shook her head. "Well…I don’t want any sonnets – not from anyone."

Hermione stared. "Ever?"

"No. It’s ridiculous, Hermione, that’s what it is. Most of the boys I know can’t tell their arse from their elbow, let alone write _poetry_."

There was an odd tone in Ginny’s voice, and Hermione couldn’t resist the opportunity to say, "You’re very cynical all of a sudden."

Ginny glanced at her sharply, but Hermione didn’t continue. Eventually, Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You really don’t miss anything, do you?"

Hermione thought for a moment, then nodded, making Ginny laugh. "What happened?"

"Oh…nothing, nothing really. Cho Chang came over to me, while I was talking to Michael."

"Okay…"

Ginny sighed deeply. "It’s not important…she just wanted to know ‘all about Harry’ and how he is, and what he likes…and…"

Hermione couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like. "I’m sorry, Ginny," she said.

"It’s fine…you know, just because… I don’t _care_ , Hermione." 

Ginny might have been a good actress, but she wasn’t that good…still, Hermione decided that this was one façade she actually needed, and let it lie. There was a moment’s silence and Hermione said, "Does Michael know you were with Harry on the train?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don’t know – it’s not like it’d matter." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don’t be ridiculous."

"Ginny, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but…why did you go with him?"

Ginny looked deeply uncomfortable, and went back to work on her bracelet as she said, "Sirius asked me to."

Hermione looked around hurriedly, but no one seemed to have heard them. She was about to glare at Ginny, when the younger girl continued, "And…I said I would, not that…but then he just looked so sad, Hermione."

Hermione noticed Harry watching them again, and gestured sharply at him to get back to work. He shrugged and got back to work, but she could see him glancing across the room every few minutes – thankfully Ginny wasn’t looking his direction. Ginny continued speaking, "And you know, Siri…Snuffles was worried about him, and…"

Hermione smiled. "You get on well with him, don’t you?"

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "He reminds me of the twins a bit…only, I bet Snuffles was good-looking in school."

"What!" Hermione’s voice was so loud that both Ron and Harry glared at her for disturbing their work (an irony she scarcely had time to appreciate). "You think Snuffles is good-looking?"

Ginny seemed confused. "Well…not now, ‘cause he’s old enough to be my father and that’s kind of disgusting, but, when he was younger, yeah, probably."

"But…but…but that’s Harry’s…" 

"So? Just think about it for a second – when he was our age."

Hermione made a face. "I don’t want to," she said. "It’s disturbing. I’d never be able to look him in the face again."

Ginny started to laugh at this comment, and finally Hermione had to ask. "What?"

"It’s just…Lockhart, Hermione? He was your teacher."

"That’s not fair," Hermione said. "I was a little girl."

Ginny shrugged mournfully. "I’m still a little girl."

Hermione touched her shoulder affectionately. "Always, and forever."

Ginny laughed shortly and tied off the friendship bracelet at long last. "You know," she said, chewing on the inside of her lip, "I think it’s good that Cho wants to…that she believes Harry."

Ginny turned her head to look at him for a moment; Harry was running his hands through his hair as he conversed with Ron in a tone of low desperation. "It’s just," she said, "I get the feeling…this year’s not going to be easy."

Hermione wanted to hug her – it was one thing for Ginny to go out with Michael, another entirely for her to be supportive of Harry and Cho. She started to say, "You’re a good friend…"

But Ginny interrupted her, saying, "And if you’re going to be starting fights with everyone else."

"Oh come on – you said yourself Luna’s ridiculous."

Ginny sighed. "But she doesn’t know that, Hermione. And she means well. We can’t all be sane – the world would get boring."

"But it’s not like we’re even…"

"It’s just," Ginny said, "She gets it enough from everyone in my year already – I thought you wouldn’t… I know she can be annoying, but…"

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione said, though inside she felt a trace of guilt. Ginny smiled at her, and stretched her arms over her head. Hermione noticed Harry staring again and glared at him fiercely, knowing this was yet another moment that neither of them would ever mention. Even if Ginny was wearing a v-neck tee shirt, it was no excuse for Harry to…

Ginny yawned and said, "I’d better go upstairs. I promised Jules I’d help her css her hair."

Hermione smiled. "Does she still fancy Seamus?"

Ginny giggled. "She said, and I quote, that ‘if he doesn’t wake up someday soon, she’ll just hop on him.’"

"I’d think the subtle approach would work better."

Ginny goggled at her. "With Seamus?"

"You have a point."

Ginny nodded approvingly. "I usually do." 

They enjoyed the warmth of the fire for a moment or two, before Ginny handed Hermione the bracelet she’d been working on. It was hardly the best example of the style Hermione had ever seen, but the colours (two shades of blue and a rich green) were very pretty, and she had to ask, "Is it for me?"

Ginny nodded. "Well," she said, "I didn’t want you to feel left out – I made them for Jules and Louise as well."

Hermione was smiling so hard she thought she must look rather odd, but Ginny only said, "I’ll see you on Wednesday?" They had made a standing arrangement to have breakfast together one morning a week – Hermione wasn’t sure how well it would work out, but she thought it was a good idea.

She’d realised over the summer just how much she liked talking to Ginny, but it could be difficult in school. They didn’t have classes together, and Ron and Harry tended to take up a lot of her time. And it wasn’t that that wasn’t great, because it was, it was Ron and Harry, but…even though Ginny was always around, Hermione didn’t want to talk to her in front of the boys.

Silly as it was, she really felt that Ginny was _her_ friend, and as such, they should spend time together separately. Not that she couldn’t always find Ginny – if something dreadful happened, Hermione had a fairly good idea just whose door she’d be knocking on – but she didn’t only want to see Ginny when she’d had a fight with Ron.

Ginny yawned again, and Hermione said, "Go to bed – you’re dead on your feet."

Ginny nodded, standing up slowly. "I think I practised Quidditch for too long today. Don’t let all that work get you down."

Hermione nodded. "Goodnight, Ginny."

" ‘Night, Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny was turning a rather horrendous shade of deep pink, and privately Hermione wondered if she should pour her a glass of water. Eventually, Ginny managed to say, somewhat incoherently, "That…lousy, _ungrateful_ , git-faced…git!"

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you’re angry then."

"Yeah," Ginny said, bristling in her seat, "I’m angry. I mean, you wouldn’t think it would kill him to be the least bit loyal, you know. I don’t know – maybe I’m too optimistic, I just…I mean, Harry saved my life, Hermione, and Ron’s life, probably six over, and…you think that’d mean something."

" _Ginny_ ," Hermione, wishing a table didn’t separate them. Ginny looked in desperate need of a hug. "I’m sure Percy’s…"

"And I’m sure he’s not. I’m sure he doesn’t even…it doesn’t even strike him that he’s doing anything wrong."

"Look, maybe I shouldn’t have told you – I didn’t want to upset you – I just thought…"

"No, Hermione, I’m glad you did. It’s just…times like this I wish I had sisters. Maybe they’d be sensible."

"Sensible like Lavender? Or Luna? Girls are just as bad, Ginny."

"Thanks Hermione – want to destroy all my faith in humanity?"

"I didn’t think you had all that much to begin with."

Ginny laughed shortly. "Well," she said, "Let me cling to the few scraps I have left, all right?"

"Sure. Sorry."

Ginny grinned and said, "Believe me, after this week, I’m not certain you’re wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, wondering when Ron and Harry would turn up for dinner.

"Oh," Ginny said, "I was with Michael and the others earlier, and they were _so_ horrible to Luna, Hermione, I can’t even…"

"What did they do?"

"You know what," Ginny said, "I don’t even want to repeat it. I mean, I yelled at them, so…maybe they’ll stop but, I don’t get it. If I don’t like someone, I tell them to their face." Hermione coughed – Ginny’s jinxing ability was known, and respected, among the younger students.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Ginny continued, "Or I’ll just not talk to them, but they…they were being mean, like, the way girls are mean."

Ginny was scowling, and Hermione said, "I never got the impression you were all that fond of Luna."

"I’m not," Ginny said, "I mean, she’s not like you, or Louise or Jules, and…she _is_ insane, but it’s in a good way, and I just think maybe she could use a friend."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I’m not sure Luna wants…friends, exactly," she said.

"Well, she’ll have someone to sit in class with at least."

"That’s really good of you, Ginny."

She grinned. "What can I say? I like misfits. They’re usually more interesting."

"Is that why you made friends with me then?"

Ginny looked as though she’d been caught out, and said, "No, of course not, I don’t think you’re…" She paused, looking incredibly guilty. "You rumbled me. Sorry."

Hermione shook her head, trying to keep from laughing. "It’s all right, Ginny," she said, "Really. I’m flattered. Now I know you think I’m more interesting than Lavender."

"Don’t be so modest, Hermione – everyone’s more interesting than Lavender."

Hermione snorted into her pumpkin juice. She got on fairly well with Parvati, who was really quite decent, even if they never would be best friends forever, but there were times when Lavender drove her round the twist. Lately she was always offering to ‘fix’ Hermione’s hair. Hermione didn’t want her hair ‘fixed’ – she was perfectly happy with her hair exactly as it was, thank you very much, and Lavender sodding Brown could just get lost.

The best thing that could be said for living with Lavender was that it made her appreciate Ginny all the more. She’d even started spending the occasional evening in Ginny’s dorm – her friends were really nice, though they seemed much younger than Ginny for some reason. Jules, in particular, was a little too fond of Gobstones for Hermione’s taste. Louise, however, was lovely and possibly the only person Hermione knew who was willing to have actual conversations about Arithmancy. Things did occasionally get a bit girly, and silly, but…it was so much fun. 

Ginny started to laugh along with her, and the two of them were still giggling when Harry and Ron sat down beside them. "And what were you two doing?" Hermione asked – their faces were suspiciously contented for two people who’d spent the afternoon writing a Charms essay.

Ron had obviously anticipated this question, for he said, "We’ve only six inches left to go, so we went flying." He didn’t tack the words ‘Leave It’ on at the end, but they were implicit in his tone.

Ginny, meanwhile, was beaming at Harry with a rather disconcerting intensity, which Hermione rather thought he’d noticed, as he was staring at his plate. "How was it – flying, I mean," Ginny said, still grinning.

"Oh, it was good." Harry was evidently in a monosyllabic mood.

"Angelina thinks you’ll definitely beat Slytherin." 

Ginny’s tone was so determinedly cheerful that Ron was giving her funny looks, and Hermione had to interrupt. "Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don’t you have that Transfiguration to do?"

An extremely odd expression came over Ginny’s face, and she glanced quickly from Ron to Harry before saying, "Yeah, but…can’t I just borrow your brain?"

Hermione sighed – they had had this discussion several times. "Ginny, you’re not _bad_ at Transfiguration – you’re just…"

"Lazy," Ginny said, "Lazy, because I loathe it. Because it is the devil’s subject."

Harry’s mouth twitched, and Hermione said, "Look, do it now, and I’ll check over it later, okay?"

"Fine," Ginny said, sighing deeply.

She trotted off down the Great Hall, and Ron looked at Hermione. "What was that about?"

"What?" she said innocently.

"All the smiling, and the…that’s not like Ginny."

Feeling mildly guilty, Hermione said, "I might have told her about Percy’s letter."

Ron nodded understandingly, but Harry still seemed a little confused. "Was she angry?" he asked.

"I believe her exact words were ‘that lousy, ungrateful, git-faced git.’" Harry’s eyes bulged in momentary surprise. "She was furious."

"Oh," Harry said, looking pleased in spite of himself.

"She wants you to know she’s on your side, Harry, it’s just…" Hermione paused, trying to come up with a plausible excuse, "Colin Creevey was practising Cheering Charms on her all day, so…"

"Right," Harry said. He seemed momentarily worried, and said, "Do you really think it’s a good idea to let Colin around Ginny with a wand?"

Hermione wanted to laugh. "What do you think he’s going to do exactly, Harry?"

Harry actually blushed, and said, "Just, he’s not the most reliable wizard, is he?"

Thankfully, Cho Chang distracted Harry by waving at him, before he could tempt Hermione to laugh any more. Thank goodness he’d never attempted to pull this ‘elder brother’ act with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was using the spare half hour before dinner to read over her dictionary of Runes, something she never seemed to get enough time to do, when Ginny poked her head through the Portrait Hole. Catching Hermione’s eye, she came to sit beside her, ducking and diving as though she was dodging a Bludger.

Amused, Hermione said, "What’s all that in aid of?"

Ginny was pink and slightly shame-faced as she said, "I suppose…I’m a bit paranoid. When we were in Hogsmeade today I was looking over my shoulder for Ron the whole time."

"Oh," Hermione said delicately, "About that… Do you know you’ve got confetti in your hair?"

"Damn! Michael _made_ me go to Madam Puddifoots with him…" Ginny said, as they dusted her hair off, Hermione getting the back.

"I think it’s weird, Hermione," she continued. "I felt like I was on display, like it was Michael’s way of saying, ‘This is _my_ girlfriend’."

"Well," Hermione said, "You know what they say – once you’ve gone to Madam Puddifoots, you’re officially a couple."

"Who says?" Ginny asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well…Lavender and Parvati – and Hannah Abbot."

Ginny snorted. "Ridiculous." After a moment, she added, "Anyway, what were you saying?"

Although she wished she hadn’t mentioned it, Hermione was determined to be brave. "Well," she said, "I was just going to tell you, you don’t have to be paranoid about Ron any more."

"What?" Ginny said, with a rather worrying glint in her eye.

"I may have…let it slip." Hermione couldn’t help herself – she quailed as Ginny said, "May have? Either you did or you didn’t."

"You see, after the meeting, Harry and Ron were talking about Zacharias Smith, and I was explaining why he joined, and then…I didn’t mean to, but…I told them about Michael… So you don’t to worry any more!"

Ginny sat up sharply, and Hermione had a feeling her tactic had failed miserably. Ginny’s voice was rather shrill as she said, "Why? Why? Why would you do that?"

"It was an accident," Hermione said. "I just…Look, Ginny, I think it’s for the best. I mean, Ron knows now, so you don’t have to worry, and really…there’s no reason to think that he’ll take it badly."

Ginny glared at her. "Yeah, right," she said, "How long did he spend ranting and raving about it?"

"Not long…ten minutes…half an hour."

"Great! Just…great." Ginny slumped in her chair. "I never wanted them to know."

Ginny had been quite adamant about this particular point on several occasions, and, thinking that she couldn’t possibly make things worse, Hermione asked, "Why? What does it matter if they know?"

"Because…because, aside from Ron being an overprotective _git_ , I didn’t want Harry to know."

"But, look at it logically…Harry knows you don’t like him anymore – that’s a good thing."

Ginny stared at her. "No, Hermione, Harry doesn’t know I don’t like him – he knows that I liked him until someone else liked me, and that I’m so shallow that basically the only thing that mattered was someone liking me, not… And now he’s going to think that I’m trying to show Michael off in front of him or something, like ‘look what you missed’ even though I’m not, even though I tried to keep it a secret, and I just…I don’t want him… _anyone_ to think that that’s what it’s about."

"Okay." Hermione said, attempted to frame some coherent response to this diatribe.

"Lavender and Parvati _still_ make comments, you know." Ginny said, a sulky expression on her face.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something? And will you promise to believe me?" Ginny nodded. "Harry’s as dumb as a post." Hermione held up a hand to silence the protests that automatically rose to Ginny’s lips. "Do you know what he said, when I told him?"

"Well obviously not, Hermione."

"He said, ‘that’s why she talks now, she never used to talk to me.’"

Ginny moaned and covered her face with her hands. "Is this supposed to make me feel better, Hermione?" she said, "Because, there are other things we could talk about, like that time I sent a _singing Valentine_ , or maybe…"

"Ginny, stop it." She subsided, though Hermione could tell her friend still felt distinctly mutinous. "My point is – you’ve been talking to Harry since, I don’t know, the World Cup – yeah, I know you weren’t around much last year – but it took him most of a year to notice that."

"Hermione – I love you, but I’m not seeing the comfort here."

Hermione sighed, privately wondering if all Weasleys were occasionally thick. "Look, Harry isn’t nearly…intuitive enough to think that you’re trying to show off in front of him, or that he has that much control over what you do – which he doesn’t, as you well know – he still hasn’t quite figured out that Cho might like him."

"Okay." After a moment Ginny chuckled and said, "How bad is it?"

"Honestly? It’s like watching snails mating…" Hermione took a moment to be disgusted by that thought. "I think it’ll be March before he figures it out."

"Well," Ginny said, "Given Ron…that still puts him ahead of the curve."

Hermione nodded, acknowledging the truth of that statement; she wasn’t quite prepared for what Ginny said next. 

"Do you…do you think I’m really like that?"

"Like what?" Hermione said, mystified.

"It’s just, Jules and I were talking the other night, and…"

"And what?" Hermione said, slightly irritated. They’d be going down for dinner soon – she didn’t have time to prod the truth out of Ginny.

"She said…she said I’m all about boys, that I don’t do anything for myself, that’s just ‘Harry’ or ‘Michael’ or my brothers, and…"

"What…what brought that on?"

"Well," Ginny said, twisting her hands in her lap, "I was trying to get Jules interested in Harry’s thing, and…I don’t know, I suppose it makes her uncomfortable."

"Because of her parents?" Jules, like Neville, had been raised by a grandparent, her own parents having fallen victim to Voldemort’s supporters.

Ginny nodded and said, "Well…it got a bit heated."

"Yeah, clearly." Hermione said, disbelievingly. "When you two fight it’s pretty…rough, isn’t it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Louise is the peacemaker."

"Well…Ginny you don’t believe that, do you?"

The younger girl shrugged, looking intensely miserable, and Hermione decided that it was time she got a dose of simple common sense. "Look," she said, "If you and Michael broke up tomorrow, would you…stop talking to Harry?" 

Ginny shook her head, and, warming to her theme, Hermione continued. "Would you stop being friends with me? Stop standing up for Neville and Luna? Tie your hair down so no one would notice?"

"No," Ginny said quietly.

"Well, then…there you are. Look, Ginny, maybe Michael did help a bit, but…it’s still all you. I mean, Viktor helped me – I’m, you know, more confident and all that – but that’s not all Viktor, he just…sped it up a bit, that’s all."

Ginny opened her mouth, looking confused, but Hermione cut her off, and said, "There’s nothing wrong with feeling good about yourself, or…no matter how you got there, it’s…as long as it’s yours, and no one else’s…like you said, even if you stopped going out with Michael, it wouldn’t change anything."

Ginny hugged her.

Once they’d calmed down, Ginny said, "That’s a nice quill."

Hermione grinned. "Thanks. I got it in Schrivenshafts today – I spent too much on it, but…"

"It’s just so pretty," Ginny said knowingly.

They continued their conversation, and eventually Hermione decided to ditch Ron and Harry for one evening, and have dinner with Ginny and her friends instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was attempting to finish her packing before the last DA meeting of the term, when Ginny burst into her dormitory. "Hermione!" she said giddily. "The most _amazing_ thing has happened."

"Roger Davies came out?"

"What? No." Ginny flopped back onto Hermione’s bed with a sigh. "It’s even better."

"Okay, then," Hermione said, folding a pair of socks, "What is it?"

Ginny sat up, crossing her legs under her. "Well, you see, I didn’t say anything to you, ‘cause…well, I didn’t think anything would come of it, and I didn’t want you to think…but then I went, and…I did!" She clapped her hands loudly, and beamed at Hermione.

Amused in spite of herself, Hermione said, "Did what?"

"The Quidditch try-outs were today, remember?"

Hermione shrugged. She hadn’t really been thinking about Quidditch lately, except as it affected Harry and Ron – especially Ron.

Evidently Ginny was impatient with Hermione’s lack of interest, for she continued, still smiling. "Well, they were, and…guess who’s the new Seeker?"

Hermione stopped packing for a moment to stare at Ginny. "Not you?"

"No, I meant the other person who’s sitting on your bed."

"You’re the Seeker!"

"Yeah!" Ginny said, still grinning. "Isn’t it great?"

Hermione bit her lip. She didn’t want to guess how Harry would take it. He probably knew he’d have to be replaced, but…she couldn’t credit him with enough forbearance to think that he’d easily accept it.

Ginny was still blathering on. "I mean, I’ve always wanted to be a Chaser, but…I thought I might as well try out, see how it goes, and then, well I’m not perfect, I mean, I’m not a patch on Harry, not to mention Charlie…did you ever see Charlie play? He’s the most amazing…he _should_ have played for England, then we might have had a chance in the World Cup…What’s the matter? You don’t look happy."

Hermione sat down beside her, saying, "It’s just – I’m worried about Harry. You know how he is about Quidditch. I might find it bizarre and confusing, but it really matters to him, and he’s having a rough year already, and…I just think he’s not going to like it that you’re taking his place, and…he’s my best friend, Ginny."

Ginny stood up with an odd expression on her face. She made a sound of disbelief before saying, "So that’s it."

"What? Ginny don’t…."

"No. No, really, Hermione, it’s fine. You know it’s not like I’ve wanted to be on the team forever, or anything. It’s not like it’s my fault Umbridge is an evil cow – I didn’t kick Harry off the team. But, he’s ‘your best friend’, so, I get it, that’s what you have to think about."

Hermione bristled a little, but Ginny looked genuinely upset – indeed for a moment Hermione thought she might storm out of the room. "Look, Ginny, don’t think that…."

"What? I just wanted you to be happy for me, Hermione. It’s kind of a big thing, you know."

"Not really. You know I never really got why everyone’s so all over the place about Quidditch; it just leads to bad feeling between the houses, and…even you’re all upset now."

Ginny looked exasperated, and said, "This has nothing to do with _Quidditch_ , Hermione! Can’t you just say ‘Well done’?"

"Oh," Hermione said. "Sorry. I didn’t, did I?" Ginny shook her head. "Well…Congratulations! Getting on the team…that’s not easy."

Ginny shook her head mournfully. "You didn’t see the other people who tried out."

Hermione patted her shoulder. "How bad?"

"Pretty shocking. If I’d never seen Harry… I mean an actual Seeker play, I’d feel really smug right now."

Hermione smiled. "Don’t let that get you down – Harry’s not a fair standard for anyone. You’re probably better than Cho."

"Well, we’ll see, won’t we?" Ginny shook her head wisely.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh," Ginny said, "She was crying in the toilets _again_ today. You do realise that’s the eighth time this month?"

"Well, Ginny…she is dealing with a lot, you know."

"And her friends aren’t exactly being a lot of help either."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said curiously.  


"Just a couple of things Michael said; I get the impression they think she’s a bit of a wet blanket."

" _Ginny_!"

"What? She is. I mean, fair enough and all that – I liked Cedric…but she’s not completely innocent, Hermione. You should hear some of the stuff Luna tells me."

"I know, Ginny, it’s just you could be a bit more sympathetic, you know."

"Yeah, maybe." Ginny stood up and checked her hair in the mirror. With a grimace she turned back to Hermione and said, "I gather you might want to leave Harry alone this evening. Cho said something about ‘since it’s Christmas…’"

"What does that…? Oh." Hermione said, realizing abruptly what Ginny meant. "Oh, Ginny, I’m sorry."

"What for?" Ginny said, tossing her hair defiantly. "I don’t care. I mean, I think she’s a bit of a basketcase right now, and a really good friend, or a counsellor or something, would be better than a brand new boyfriend, let alone Harry, who’s not exactly been the most stable lately, you might have noticed, but…that’s all."

"Well," Hermione said, "When you put it like that…"

Ginny interrupted her sharply. "And balls to him anyway! Everything’s crap because of him."

"Ginny!" 

"It’s true. You didn’t care about the Quidditch team, ‘cause of Harry, and then there’s this, and…Michael’s been such a git about the whole bloody thing, that really…"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, momentarily forgetting her anger.

"Oh! It’s so stupid, Hermione, I don’t want to…Well, okay, first of all, Michael found out Harry was coming to us for Christmas, right? And, you’d think most people wouldn’t have a problem with that, since Harry’s this old ‘family friend’, who just happened to save my life, and you know, has no family of his own – well, no decent, human family…But Michael got all thick about it."

"What’s there to get thick about?"

"Exactly!" Ginny said. "I told you he was an idiot. Anyway, he got the idea that he could come stay the night or something…Like _my Mum_ would let me have a boyfriend over, and anyway, I want to keep him as far away from Fred and George as possible."

"Not to mention Ron," Hermione interjected.

"Yeah. Nothing sinister about that, right?" Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, when I explained all this, he got really weird, like I was doing it on purpose or something."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was willing to bet that Ginny, out of irritation with Michael, had become uncooperative and then sullen, in very short order. Ginny seemed not to have noticed however, for she said, "Anyway, I suppose I shouldn’t care. You know what Michael’s like; he doesn’t realize the effect he has on people."

"Yeah," Hermione said blandly. It wouldn’t be fair to point out that this was a trait he had in common with another dark-haired male fifth year in Ginny’s life.

Ginny seemed to make a concentrated effort to think about something else, for she squared her shoulders and said, "Do you think Ron’ll have enough guts to take advantage of the occasion?"

Hermione shrugged. She didn’t want to admit out loud to hoping for just that – every time she thought of it, of Ron under the mistletoe, of Ron being impossibly suave and charming, of Ron and _kissing_ …well, adrenaline surged in her stomach, and she had to try not to blush.

They would be walking back from the DA, and he would be…complimenting her on one of her hexes, or…even better, he would want a rematch, and even though Hermione knew she was better, she’d still give him the opportunity to regain his pride, and then…instead of Stunning her, he’d use a Summoning Charm, and take her up in his arms, and touch her hair, and his voice would be deep and sexy as he said…

"Could I copy your Potions essay?"

Hermione shook her head determinedly; there was no point, no point at all in fantasising about Ron waking up to himself any time in the next year. She knew him too well to imagine that he could be anything but useless when it came to taking advantage of Christmas, and the season of goodwill, and mistletoe.

Ginny seemed to sense her mood, for she sat down beside her, nudging her with one shoulder. "I tell you what," she said, "Reread that letter from Viktor…"

"Letter from…Oh blast!" Hermione said.

Ginny looked confused. "What?"

"I never answered it! Viktor sent it to me nearly three weeks ago, and I never answered him. I better do it now, Ginny."

"You can’t do it now," Ginny said, checking her watch, "We’ve to go to the DA in fifteen minutes."

"What’s he going to think of me, leaving it so long?"

"Just explain," Ginny said dismissively, "He knows it’s an exam year, and…he’s not stupid, he can probably guess the rest."

"Yeah," Hermione said, chewing on her lip. She was usually so _good_ about these things.

"Come on," Ginny said, "We’ve to leave in a minute, and I want to get changed."

"Why? You look fine."

Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "Honestly; Michael needs to be reminded why he doesn’t want to fight with me, ever again."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Ginny giggled. "Okay," she said, "I want to wear a pair of jeans that don’t have grass stains on them. Happy?"

"Sure," Hermione said, trying not to laugh.


End file.
